Demons At Ouran
by babysmurfrock
Summary: <html><head></head>Almost 200 years ago Ciel Phantomhive was a 13 year old boy now he's back with the biggest surprise ever when he gets a letter from Japan appareantly Alois was still alive and lived in Japan but the biggest surprise was that he was now a demon. Now, after being tricked into staying Ciel is stuck with Alois and is dragged to a school called Ouran Academy by Alois. Rated T to be safe</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking of an Ouran High School Host Club and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) crossover when I was just looking at a picture of Ciel and Alois while listening to the Ouran High School theme song and it inspired me to write this. I was also inspired by Rainpath-1252's crossover story "New Country, New School, New Mystery" which is also an Ouran and Kuroshitsuji crossover story. **

**Anyway I was a little hesitant to post this but I did it anyway. I know it's probably horrible I already know but I just had to write it. I'll delete it if no one likes it but I would be happy if you did like it.**

**Also I forgot to mention that I do like both Ouran High School Host Club and Kuroshitsuji. Also I may pull some things from both the Ouran High School and Kuroshitsuji Manga's (Just to let you know I'm still reading the Ouran High School Manga but I am waiting for the next chapter of the Kuroshitsuji manga as I am caught up with that)**

**Anyway that's it, I'll shut up and let you read the story and comment about how horrible it is. Also sorry if any of the characters are OOC (Out of Character)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Ouran High School Host Club or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) they all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Almost 200 years ago Ciel Phantomhive was a 13 year old boy and the head of the Phantomhive manor. His parents had died in a fire and he was taken by a cult and tortured. He just wanted someone, anyone to help him and he got his wish. He made a deal with a certain demon, whom he named Sebastian, that if he helped Ciel get revenge on the ones who killed his parents in return he would get Ciel's soul. The contract was set and they had gone through their lives with Ciel as the head of the Phantomhive manor and Sebastian as his butler.<p>

It was the day that Ciel met Alois Trancy that had gotten him here today. After learning that Alois supposedly killed Ciel's parents he tried to kill off Alois but apparently he didn't die. In the end Sebastian killed off Claude, whom was Alois' demon butler that he was contracted to, and Hannah, whom was Alois' maid and a demon as well who killed Alois' younger "brother" Luca Macken, had turn Ciel into a demon. Alois was dead and Ciel now lived his life as a demon with the contract in place with Sebastian eternally, since Sebastian could now longer consume his soul. Everything was fine until Ciel's life became a living hell once again when he got a letter saying that it was Alois and he was alive and currently in Japan.

Ciel had a few questions on his mind, "Why is Alois in Japan? How is Alois alive anyhow? Didn't Claude kill him and somehow put his soul inside of Ciel through the Trancy boys ring? Alois' soul had somehow disappeared from his body, so where did his soul wind up anyway? " All the questions were giving Ciel a headache, well not really, he couldn't feel such pain like a headache anymore even though he still felt certain pain, for example, a cut of any kind (paper cuts, etc.) or burns since he was still a young demon; he just leaned back in his chair; he still currently stayed in the Phantomhive manor once again and was currently sitting in his study.

Ciel, for his sake, decided that he would go to Japan using the address on the letter to track the supposedly living Trancy boy down. Luckily when Ciel had spent time in hell with Sebastian, to learn how to control and use his demonic powers, he took the time to learn some of the world's other languages which included Japanese.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed

"Yes Bochaan," Sebastian answered calmly once he entered the room

"We're going to Japan so begin packing immediately, I want to see for myself if that Trancy brat is still alive somehow."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed before turning and leaving the room

* * *

><p>In the end Ciel regretted coming to Japan to track down the Trancy boy in the first place, not only did he learn the Alois was alive, but he learned he really wasn't alive; he was a demon like Ciel. Ciel still questioned on how that stupid Trancy brat became a demon in the first place but that was not all, no, the real big questions were "How the hell did Alois convinced them to stay with him in Japan? And how did he somehow convince Sebastian to get them into this school called Ouran Academy?" He didn't want to go but Alois had somehow managed to drag him there.<p>

So now here he was standing outside the Ouran Academy with Alois in a most ridiculous, in Ciel's opinion, uniform which he had to admit weren't as bad as the one's he had to wear at the Weston College, at least he didn't have to wear a hat.

"Come on Ciel we don't want to be late our first day." Alois said practically latching onto Ciel's arm

"Ok fine just let go of my arm I don't want anyone thinking were dating or something." Ciel grumbled pulling his arm away from Alois

"I wouldn't mind if anyone thought that we were dating." Alois said as Ciel rolled his eye

They both walked inside the school campus as Ciel and Alois overheard many conversations as they walked by various students since they could hear a lot better than humans.

"Oh look new students," Some students whispered to their friends

"I think the blonde one is cute," One girl from a group of girls said to the others

"There actually both pretty cute," Another girl from the group said

"I wonder why he's wearing an eye patch." Once again another girl from the group whispered

"I want to know too, he looks cute with it on though." Another girl from the girl said

"What is that boy a pirate or something?" A male student teased as some other male students chuckled

Ciel cursed under his breath after hearing the male student talk about his eye patch, he knew he was meant to hear the boy, and he could tell that the students here probably loved to gossip.

Alois however smiled at the group of girls as many of the girls squealed. Ciel rolled his eyes, well eye, the other was covered with the eye patch as he and Alois walked into the High school division of the school.

"Where is our class anyway?" Ciel asked

"Oh it's this way, come on Ciel." Alois happily said as he grabbed Ciel's arm as he ran down the hall.

"Bloody hell, slow down bastard!" Ciel cursed as he stumbled trying not to fall as Alois slowed down and stopped

"Here we are my little Ciel." Alois smiled

"I'm not your little anything, now let go." Ciel grumbled pulling his arm away from Alois as he entered the classroom as Alois followed behind him, "Tch, damn brat, I knew I should've never came here in the first place."

Ciel sat down at a desk in the back in front of a male student who was talking to two other male students, who Ciel supposed were twin, as Alois sat in the desk next to him while Ciel mumbled more curses under his breath.

The 'male' student that Ciel was sitting in front of was no one other than Haruhi Fujioka and the other two male students he was talking to were no other than the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru noticed Ciel's eye patch as he stood next to Ciel's desk

"Hey Kaoru look at this, he has an eye patch." Hikaru said as his younger twin Kaoru came and stood on the other side of the desk

"So he does, I'm guessing he's acting like a pirate." Kaoru teased

"Bloody hell," Ciel cursed under his breath, the next person that called him a pirate was definitely getting their soul eaten, besides he was hungry he hasn't eaten in a while since he can no longer eat human food since it didn't have any taste to it. Ciel then heard Alois giggling behind the one twin as he glared at the two twins. "I'm not a bloody pirate you idiots!"

"Then why wear the eye patch?" Hikaru asked as Ciel was about to answer but the younger 'boy' who was talking to the twins before answered before he could

"He probably has a good reason for the eye patch, just leave him alone." Haruhi said "Don't mind those two, they are quite a mischievous duo. I'm Haruhi Fujioka; you two must be the new students. If you don't mind me asking, may I ask what your names are?"

"The name's Alois, Alois Trancy." Alois smiled before looking at Ciel

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel muttered but muttered loud enough for Haruhi and the Twins to hear "What about these two idiots? What are their names?"

"Oh these are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi answered before asking another question "Can I see your guys' schedules?"

"What for?" Alois asked as he pulled out the paper from his pocket while Ciel dug his out of his bag as they both handed their schedules to Haruhi as he looked at them with the twins peering over his shoulders

"Well it appears you both have all the same classes as me and the twins so if you ever get lost all you have to do is find us." Haruhi smiled as he handed back Alois and Ciel's schedules

"Tch, bloody hell," Ciel cursed once again, not only was he stuck with the Trancy brat in all of his classes but he was also going to be stuck with Haruhi, which Ciel didn't find bad since he hasn't really annoyed Ciel, along with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb. Ciel sighed, he knew he was going to be annoyed very quickly with the three idiots, hell, Alois could probably be the twins' triplet in Ciel's mind. Ciel then noticed the twins whispering something to Haruhi as he scowled "What are you whispering about?"  
>"Oh we were talking to Haruhi about…" Hikaru started, Ciel couldn't tell the difference between the two since they moved to look behind Haruhi<p>

"If we could probably take both of you…" Kaoru continued

They both spoke at the same time, "To meet our club," Both twins said as Ciel grimaced

"I'd love too, wouldn't you Ciel?" Alois asked, smiling as Ciel glared at the Trancy boy letting his eyes flash red for a second before turning blue once again as he frowned

"No I don't want to meet your stupid club." Ciel growled at the twins

"Ah well to bad," Both twins said as they grabbed Ciel by his arms carrying him out of the room as Ciel thrashed and struggled to get out of the twins grip

"Bloody Hell let me go you damn idiots!" Ciel cursed loudly as the twins carried him through the halls as Alois and Haruhi followed behind

"I feel sorry for him, I can't count how many times those two carried me off like that." Haruhi sighed

"They've carried you off like that before…now that's no way to treat a girl." Alois said whispering the part about Haruhi being a girl

"You're smarter than I thought, I'm not saying that I thought you were dumb or anything, but I didn't take you long to figure that one out." Haruhi smiled

"I'm not as dense as people think I am especially when it comes to gender, now Ciel might be a bit denser and will probably take him some time before he figures it out, of course maybe with a few hints." Alois smiled as he chuckled watching Ciel struggle in the twins grip, yelling out curses while doing so causing other students in the hall to look his way

The twins had dragged Ciel outside a room which read "Music Room #3" on the sign as they finally let Ciel go as Ciel regained his balance. Ciel's eyes were flashing a magenta the whole way up to the hallway outside the room before he finally calmed down as his eyes, well eye, turned blue once more.

"We're here," The twin on the left said, Ciel couldn't tell which twin was which at this current point, as Ciel read the sign

"So you dragged me up here, now what." Ciel said uninterested by all of this as he crossed his arms

"Get ready to be amazed at what is behind the doors of this room." Hikaru, at least Ciel thought it was Hikaru as he still couldn't tell who was who, said

"And if I'm not amazed?" Ciel questioned rolling his eyes

The twins shrugged as they then open the doors as rose petals flew out of the room as the doors opened.

"What the hell, where did those rose pedals come from?" Ciel grumbled as a few of the rose petals hit Ciel in the face before floating to the ground

"I wouldn't question something you'll probably never find out Ciel." Alois smirked putting his arms around Ciel's neck

"Get off of me you bastard before you give these guys the wrong idea." Ciel said prying Alois' arms off of him as the door's opened revealing 4 other boys

One of the boys who was the smallest, had blonde hair, and looked as if he was in elementary school that was carrying a pink bunny ran up to Ciel

"Hi, I'm Honey and this is Usa-Chan. What's your name?" Honey happily chirped as he showed Ciel his pink bunny

"Why are you in a high school uniform? Shouldn't you be in elementary school?" Ciel asked

"No, I'm 17 years old and in my 3rd year of high school." Honey said as Ciel did a double take

"You can't be serious," Ciel laughed, he actually laughed as Honey cutely pouted; Ciel couldn't believe that there was someone shorter than him and yet they were older than he was.

"It's true, you can even ask Mori-Senpai he's Honey-Senpai's cousin after all and they are in the same year." Haruhi said looking over to Mori who was sitting at a table

"Isn't it true Takashi?" Honey asked

"Ah," Was Mori's only response which was a yes coming from him

"Coming from him that means yes. He's more of the silent type." Haruhi explained

"Come on Ciel do you think Honey-Senpai would actually be able to pull off a lie like that?" Alois asked; Ciel knew he had lost this battle as he sighed

"I guess not," Ciel mumbled as Alois dragged him into the room

"Hey Tama-chan, Kyo-chan look who Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi brought made they should join." Honey chirped happily as the other two members of the club came up to Alois and Ciel

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintances, my name is Kyoya Ootori. I'm the Vice-President of the Host Club." Kyoya smiled holding out his hand to shake hands with both Ciel and Alois. In Ciel's mind Kyoya reminded him so much of Sebastian minus his eye color which were grey, unlike Sebastian's which were red.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, the president of the Host Club. I can see you already met Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morionozuka, also respectively known as Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai, along with Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru

"I'm Alois Trancy and this is Ciel Phantomhive." Alois smiled putting an arm around Ciel, pulling him closer

"I can speak for myself you know, and for the last time get your damn hands off of me." Ciel said as he tried to get Alois' arm off of him but stopped when he felt something wet and warm move across the lobe of his ear "Shit, what the hell Alois?! You know I hate it when you do that." Ciel felt his face heat up as a light blush appeared on his face.

"I know, why do you think I did it?" Alois smirked as Ciel huffed, cursing under his breath as he pulled Alois' arm off of him.

"What's the whole point of this club anyway?" Ciel asked, he was on his last strings before snapping, these idiots were really going to get it if they kept annoying him. It's not like he wanted to come here in the first place let alone be dragged up to a Music room just to join a stupid club.

"Ah that's a very good question, a very good question indeed. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands." Tamaki explained as Ciel actually tilted his head a little in confusion

"Basically, just to sum it up, it's just the school's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." Haruhi said

"Sounds like my kind of club." Alois smiled

"Well not me, now if you excuse me." Ciel said as he turned and tried to leave only for the twins to stand in his way

"No wait! Why don't you stay and try it out, we are going to open any minute now. Maybe you'll reconsider joining if you at least get a taste of what it's like to be a Host Club member." Tamaki said

"Come on Ciel, you never know you may actually like it." Alois said, grabbing onto Ciel's arm pulling him closer as he put his arms around Ciel's neck

"Why the hell would I want to join your stupid club just to waste my time entertaining a bunch of girls? Ciel questioned trying to get Alois off him once more as he noticed Tamaki was in the corner, more preferably his emo corner, of the room, "What's with him?"

"He's like that because you said the club was stupid." Kaoru, at least that's who Ciel thought it was

"Come on Senpai the club is not stupid." Hikaru said to Tamaki

"Ciel-chan, Alois-chan would you like to stay and eat cake with me." Honey said calling to Alois and Ciel from his table where he and Mori sat

"I don't know about Ciel but I would love too." Alois said

"Were demons, we can't taste human food anymore you idiot." Ciel mumbled but of course Alois heard it since demons do hear things a lot better than humans

"Duh I know that, I'm doing a thing called being nice but I doubt you know what 'being nice' even is." Alois said back to Ciel smirking while doing so

Ciel huffed, if he was still human he would've had a headache by this point, he could be nice to others if he wanted too but he hasn't since before his parents were killed when he was younger. "Of course I know what being nice is you damn idiot."

"Of course I know, you know what being nice _is_ I just wonder if you _can _be nice. I mean you always have a frown on your face, maybe my little Ciel should try smiling more." Alois said emphasizing on the words is and can while he tried to get Ciel to smile as he tried to pull the corners of Ciel's mouth into a smile but of course Ciel refused to smile.

"Tch, just go eat the damn cake with Honey-Senpai and stop saying that, I'm not yours or your little anything." Ciel grumbled

"Ok," Alois said going over to Honey's table

"Doesn't Ciel-chan want any cake?" Honey asked looking over to Ciel who sat down on one of the couches

"He's not in a good mood right now, so not right now Honey-Senpai." Alois said and of course Ciel heard this and huffed as he leaned on the armrest of the couch.

Ciel didn't even make an attempt to escape even though he could use his demonic powers and knock everyone in the room out so he could leave or he could just call Sebastian but he just tried to restrain himself from doing so. Besides Haruhi, Mori-Senpai, or Kyoya haven't annoyed Ciel as much as Honey, Alois, and the Twins did, he could tell that Tamaki would annoy him eventually. So he probably wouldn't knock everyone out, especially not Haruhi, there was something that Haruhi was hiding that Ciel couldn't figure out about him, well at least not right away.

"So Ciel are you thinking about joining the host club?" Haruhi asked startling Ciel from his thoughts as he looked up to find Haruhi standing next to him. Ciel then noticed how much Haruhi looked and sounded like a girl, but that couldn't be possible since he was a boy right, maybe Haruhi just gets that from his mother so he looks and sounds like a girl. Ciel then realized that he had been staring at Haruhi for over a minute now as he cleared his throat and looked the other way awkwardly as he felt his face heat up a little from embarrassment

"Y-Yeah I think I'll stay to try it out I guess, it's not like Alois would let me leave he would make me join anyway." Ciel stuttered a little; dammit why did he stutter? He sounded like a boy who was talking to a girl that they had a crush on or something, I mean he was just talking to Haruhi and Haruhi was a boy and even if Haruhi was a girl he was still just be talking to Haruhi as if he was talking to Alois or Elizabeth who was his former fiancée, minus all the hugging that Lizzie did whenever she saw Ciel, right? Ciel just felt his face heat up more the more he thought about it

Alois overheard Ciel and Haruhi's conversation and smiled, he knew it wouldn't be too much longer before Ciel finally figured out that Haruhi was a girl. Alois could tell that Ciel was getting closer to figuring it out and that Ciel possibly had some feelings for Haruhi but of course, even if Ciel did, he would _usually_ hide it pretty well. Alois giggled when he saw Ciel blushing

Just then Ciel and Alois heard Tamaki announce that the host club was now open as the other boys went to different tables in different areas of the room, except for Honey and Mori since they were already at their table, as many girls began entering the host club.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was this? Good? Bad? Terrible? I should just delete it and never bring it up again? You guys please tell me in the reviews (it was horrible I know) but of course I might continue despite anyone's opinion but yet I probably won't please review and tell me if I should continue this or not guys. There is also two ways this can go, it can either end up being a CielxAlois story or it can play out as a CielxHaruhi fanfic you guys decide and comment in the reviews<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally finished this it's a little over 1000 words shorter but I don't mind I write what comes to me overtime or listening to music. Anyway I probably should mention something, Ciel is 14 going to be turning 15 in this story and Alois is 15, well 16 now since his birthday was yesterday. I just made them a year older from when they 'died' (Ex. Ciel 'died' at the age of 13) since, even though they're over 100 years old in demon years, they stopped counting since then. I might make a chapter 2.5 having Alois explain about what happened when he got Sebastian to get them into Ouran or something like that. **

**Thanks for all the reviews I didn't think anyone would like it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, it's not good I know, it all just comes to me and there's a special character that makes an appearance in this chapter. I feel like I'm forgetting something.**

**Alois: Uh you think? Disclaimer: The author of this story doesn't own anyone or anything from Ouran Highschool Host Club or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Me: Oh yeah that's right thanks Alois, anyway enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>So the host club was now open for business, Alois had moved to where the twins were located at this point while Ciel still sat on the couch, a small group of girls surrounding him.<p>

"Are you and Alois going to officially join the host club Ciel?" One of the girls asked

"Alois might, but it might take me a little more convincing. Maybe you and your beauty can convince me Milady." Ciel said with a polite smile as the girl blushed and squealed a little; He was at least a _little_, emphasize on the word little, happy that Sebastian had taught him many words and phrases to charm a young lady over the years.

Alois then skipped over to the couch where Ciel was sitting as put his arm around Ciel

"I see that my little Ciel has been taught well when it comes to charming a young lady." Alois smiled as Ciel tried to get the Trancy boy's arm off of him only to have Alois lift up his chin so that he was looking directly at Alois, "Maybe you should use some of that charm on me." Alois whispered but whispered loud enough for the girls around Ciel to hear.

The girls squealed about how cute Alois and Ciel both were. Both Alois and Ciel heard one girl say something about a forbidden love between them causing Alois to smirk at Ciel while Ciel's face heated up as a light red blush danced across Ciel's face. Ciel groaned, he should've known that the Trancy brat would do something like this, he didn't want anyone to think he was going out with this damn brat. If he had to ever be stuck with going out with someone he'd rather be stuck going out with Haruhi at least he wasn't annoying like that damn brat Alois, wait, did he just say he'd rather go out with Haruhi? Ciel then shook the thought from his mind as Ciel's face heated up more

"Bastard, you did that on purpose." Ciel mumbled under his breath so only Alois could hear; Alois' smirk only grew wider

Ciel overheard Tamaki across the room, he was talking to Haruhi and the twins "There just perfect for the host club, we've definitely got to convince them to join!" Tamaki gushed to Haruhi and the twins

"Alois obviously will join, Ciel is the one that needs convincing." Kyoya said while he was typing on his computer

Just then a laughter echoed through the Music Room as a girl with light brown hair, light brown eyes and a bow in her hair appeared on a podium which was rising out of the ground.

"What the hell, isn't this supposed to be a music room?" Ciel asked cursing while doing so as Haruhi who was serving tea nearby responded to Ciel's question

"I still wonder for myself especially when a cage dropped from the ceiling this one time." Haruhi said

The girl was pointing at Ciel and Alois with gleaming smile on her face

"Blue eyes…um…well eye, blue hair, an eye patch, loves to curse, has an English accent, and has a deep dark secret. I'd have to say you'd be the Well-mannered Bad-boy type." The girl said pointing to Ciel before pointing to Alois, "Hmm…Blonde hair, light blue eyes, seems mischievous, also has a deep dark secret and English accent. You seem like the Well-mannered little devil type."

"Who the hell are you exactly?" Ciel asked

"My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm the Host Club's manager." Renge smiled as she then winked

"I don't like your guy's manager." Ciel hissed

"He is just the perfect bad-boy type, now I really want to see what his soft side is like." As Renge and the other girls squealed from the thought

"Hmm…Ciel's soft side, I think I would like to see that as well." Alois said lifting up Ciel's chin again so that he was looking into Ciel's eyes

"Get the hell off of me bastard!" Ciel hissed as he felt his face heat up again

What the hell, how many times did Alois have to embarrass him before Ciel would have to kill him? Many girls squealed even more at the current state Ciel and Alois was in; most of the girls squealed when they saw Ciel blush.

"He's the perfect Little Devil type, he should get along with the twins very well." Renge said

"I think we'll get along…" Hikaru started

"Just fine, after all…" Kaoru continued

"We are in the same class with him." Both twins finished as they talked at the same time as they grinned

"You two are so cute!" Tamaki gushed as he bear hugged both Alois and Ciel as both Ciel and Alois tried to struggle to get away while trying to get air, sure they were demons, but since they were still young demons they still needed some air to breathe.

They both finally broke away a minute or two later using their demon strength even though it didn't take much to do it as they both looked at Tamaki, their eyes flashing red before returning to their normal shades of blue and they, Ciel especially, made sure Tamaki saw their eyes flash red. Alois really didn't care if Tamaki saw or not he just wanted to creep the older boy out a little. Alois had gotten his wish, after seeing their eyes change color, Tamaki froze in a frightened yet shocked state.

"What's wrong Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi asked noticing Tamaki's current state

"T-They're creepy, their eyes flashed a different color." Tamaki stuttered; Haruhi looked over to Alois and Ciel as Alois shrugged as he smiled

"I think you're imagining things Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi said

After a few more minutes Ciel couldn't stand to be around these idiots and all the squealing girls any longer

"Alois and I have to go now; move it Trancy." Ciel said as he mumbled the command to Alois, practically pushing the boy towards the door.

"Ok, ok I'm going but can we stop at the Elementary school?" Alois asked

"Why?" Ciel questioned, not really caring why he just wanted to at least leave from that stupid club.

"Come on and I'll show you," Alois said taking Ciel's hand before heading off to the Elementary school ward of the school

"God dammit Alois let go, you've already given enough people the wrong idea." Ciel cursed as Alois dragged him to the Elementary School ward as he finally then let go of Ciel's hand "So why did you drag me here?"

"Just wait for it," Alois smiled

"What the bloody hell are we waiting for?" Ciel asked but before he could finish asking the question he was cut off

"Aniki!" A little boy that looked about 9 or 10 years old, wearing an elementary school uniform with orange-red hair, exclaimed as he ran up and hugged Alois

"Who is he exactly?"

"This is Luca, Luca Macken, my little brother, well kind of." Alois explained setting the younger boy back to the ground "Except here at Ouran his name is Luca Trancy,"

"You mean Luca Macken the boy you said was your brother all those years ago, when you were known as Jim Macken back then, but had died?" Ciel questioned

"Of course, well, Luca told me what really happened. Apparently he had made a contract with Hannah that in return for his soul that she would annihilated everyone who hurt me or Luca which she did and she supposedly got to consume Luca's soul." Alois continued to explain "Am I right Luca?" Luca nodded

"Um, Aniki who is this?" Luca asked pointing at Ciel

"This is my friend Ciel Phantomhive."

When did Ciel ever considered Alois as a friend?

"So I'm taking a guess that he's a demon as well."

"Right you are my little Ciel. Speaking of that are you gaining better control of your demonic powers Luca?" Alois said before turning and asking his brother as Luca nodded

"Uh, huh I think so I'm especially keeping the eye color changing under control a lot easier now." Luca smiled as he let his eyes flash red for a second

"Good," Alois smiled back ruffling Luca's hair

"Can we finally go now? I would like to get out of this horrid place as soon as possible." Ciel asked rolling his eyes

"Ciel-kun is very grumpy just like you said Oniichan." Luca said

"Yeah, but he supposedly has a soft side that I have yet seen." Alois smiled

"Tch," Ciel scoffed, who'd say that he'd ever show his softer side to Alois, if he had one for that matter, anyway? "Can we leave now?"

"Of course we can my little Ciel." Alois said before turning to Luca, "Do you want me to give you a piggyback ride Luca?" Alois asked his little brother

"Yeah!" Luca happily said as he climbed on Alois' back as they left the school

"I really, really hate that bloody school especially that stupid club." Ciel complained "I'm not going back there **EVER** again."

"It's wasn't that bad, besides I know you're probably going to change your mind and go back tomorrow." Alois smirked

"Why the hell would I want to go back there?" Ciel asked

"Oh come on Ciel, I'm not that stupid, I can obviously tell that you like Haruhi." Ciel stopped dead in his tracks, as his face heated up a bit, while Alois' smirk grew wider. Alois had a feeling that Haruhi was one of the keys to bringing out Ciel's softer side.

"I-I don't know where you got that bloody idea from, besides Haruhi's a boy you idiot." Ciel said while he tried, but failed, to fight the light blush that had already crept up on his face from going a shade darker

"Oniichan, Ciel-kun is blushing," Luca giggled

"I-I am not! I mean…" Ciel stuttered trying to find the right words to say as a bright scarlet blush traveled across his face.

Oh how Ciel wanted to kill Alois, but that was impossible since Alois is a demon and the only way to really inflict injury on a demon to the point of death was a demon sword which, of course, Ciel didn't have.

"Besides Ciel if you really did want to leave, knowing you, you would've left a long time ago." Alois smirked "I can see something or someone is keeping you from leaving."

"Shut up I'll leave when I feel like I should leave; where do you keep getting these ridiculous ideas anyway? The only thing stopping me is you, considering you cling to me like some lost annoying puppy every few minutes."

"Are you sure that I'm the only one keeping you from leaving?" Alois asked

"Of course you are, I can't go nearly anywhere without you following or dragging me somewhere."

"That's not entirely true Ciel, I recall that you were the one that dragged me out of the music room earlier before I took you down to the elementary school." Alois smirked "It seems that, despite how annoying I apparently am to you, you enjoy my company."

"T-Th-That's not…I-I d-don't know what the hell you're talking about." Ciel stuttered starting to blush again as he tried to think of something else to get them off the current subject. He wouldn't admit it to Alois but he did enjoy the boys company when Sebastian wasn't around. "I didn't see Luca at all yesterday and this morning so how and when did he even get into Ouran?"

"Oh he was with one of his friends, that he had made a few weeks earlier, and was with him most of the day you were currently sleep at the time when he had return to the manor later that evening. Luca was actually the one that gave me the idea to have Sebastian get us into Ouran since Luca's friend was going to start going to Ouran today and Luca wanted to go too." Alois explained

"Tch…Well what about this morning?" Ciel asked

"Oh Luca's friend came by early that morning and Luca went with him." Alois said "Does that answer all your questions?"

"Tch yeah whatever…brat." Ciel mumbled

"Now I have a question for you Ciel."

"What?"

"Are you going back tomorrow or are you leaving?"

Ciel knew he was going to regret saying this, "Yeah, fine whatever," Alois smiled.

Alois had a feeling they were going to be with the host club a lot more often even if Ciel liked it or not or admitted he wanted to go or not.

"If you ever need to find me or Ciel, Luca just come to Music Room 3 in the high school ward I'll most likely be there with the host club."

"Ok Oniichan," Luca smiled

"Hey Ciel race you back to the manor. Whoever loses has to do Luca's homework for a week." Alois said smiling

"This is such a childish thing but fine, just to let you know I don't ever lose." Ciel smirked

"We'll see, Luca you tell us when to go." Alois said

"Ok, get ready and go!" Luca said happily as Alois and Ciel raced each other

"I'm going to win Ciel." Alois smiled laughing

"In your dreams Trancy." Ciel smirked

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to leave it there ha ha yes as the story progress Ciel will more or less be out of character more often. I'll hint back and forth at both pairings (AloisxCiel and CielxHaruhi) throughout the story. Anyway please read and review<strong>


End file.
